1954 World Series
The 1954 World Series matched the National League champion New York Giants against the American League champion Cleveland Indians. The Giants swept the Series in 4 games to win their first championship since 1933, defeating the heavily favored Indians, who had won an AL-record 111 games in the regular season. The Series is perhaps best-remembered for "The Catch", a sensational running catch made by Giants center fielder Willie Mays in Game 1, snaring a long drive by Vic Wertz near the outfield wall with his back to the infield. It is also remembered for utility player Dusty Rhodes' clutch hitting in three of the four games. Giants manager Leo Durocher won his only title among the three pennants he captured in his career. Television: NBC (Jack Brickhouse and Russ Hodges announcing) Summary NL New York Giants (4) vs. AL Cleveland Indians (0) Matchups Game 1 September 29: Polo Grounds, New York, New York Game 2 September 30: Polo Grounds, New York, New York Game 3 October 1: Cleveland Stadium, Cleveland, Ohio Game 4 October 2: Cleveland Stadium, Cleveland, Ohio Composite Box 1954 World Series (4-0): New York Giants (N.L.) over Cleveland Indians (A.L.) Trivia * Hank Thompson set a World Series record for bases on balls received during a four-game series with seven and Bob Lemon set a World Series record for bases on balls given up during a four game Series with eight. * This was the first time the Cleveland Indians had been swept in a World Series and the second time the New York Giants swept an opponent — their first occurred during the 1922 World Series (though there was a tie during that Series). * This was the last World Series won by the Giants franchise until 2010. The team would move to San Francisco only four years later, and finally break the jinx in the 2010, 2012 amd 2014 World Series. * The Indians, by winning the American League pennant, kept the Yankees from winning their sixth straight series. The last time the Yankees had not won the series or pennant beforehand was 1948, when, again, the Indians kept them out (although that year, they won the Series). It was also the only World Series from 1949 to 1958 which did not feature the Yankees. * 1954 was the only year that the Yankees won 100 or more games under manager Casey Stengel (103-51 (.669)), ironically finishing in 2nd place, 8 games behind the Cleveland Indians. * 1954 was the first year that the "Winning Player's Share" exceeded $10,000 ($11,118)! Reference(s) * Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 250-253) * A Day in the Bleachers, by Arnold Hano (who later wrote Mays' biography). The author describes sitting in the left-center field bleachers at the Polo Grounds for Game 1. An entire chapter is devoted to The Catch. External Links * 1954 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1954 1954 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1954 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * 1954 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/baseballs_best/mlb_bb_gamepage.jsp?story_page=bb_54ws_clenyg Baseball's Best: 1954 World Series (MLB.com)] * Kodak Presents - Baseball's 25 Greatest Moments, Willie Mays' Catch Category:World Series World Series Category:New York Giants (baseball) Category:Cleveland Indians